Under God's Protection
by KonohaBeauty
Summary: Pein, the one who calls himself God is not an unreasonable man, and his interests have turned to a certain pinkette.. Now Sakura has a most generous proposal from the 'God' himself, his protection, for her loyalty, though Sakura only follows her heart, he who is willing to answer all her questions, will she come to his side in order to save Naruto and the ones she love? Or fight?
1. God

Pein was a complicated man. God himself was complicated. He ruled over his land with his angel, and his loyal Akatsuki, he fought to bring peace. Though others didn't see things this way, and thus they fought to stop him. The world feared the change, it was just that way. No one was willing to put in the work to bring peace, nobody but he.

And Konan.

Not his woman, but his _angel_. He adored her, for she was like him. The one and only that could understand _why_ they did what they did. No matter _how_ terrible, she remained the only one he could trust.

He didn't want to have to sacrifice so many for peace, but he had to, for Yahiko, for Konan.

But he wasn't completely heartless..

He believed in the good, he believed everyone could have a pure heart.

Those that could be like Konan.

Because there was someone he did desperately wish to save.

A girl,

Not an ordinary girl,

But someone like his Konan,

An angel.

This angel was exotic,

Pink hair, something he had never seen before,

Atleast not on a ninja..

She claimed to be a fighter, but he saw what she really was.

He saw this angel put her heart out on the line each time she fought for that useless village she believed in.

He saw this during her battle against Sasori.

She was no shinobi

The way she had willingly put her life in front of that old woman, just to save one life, although she could save tons each day. She could be at his side, along with Konan, they could bring peace together.

He just had to make her see things _his_ way.

He would deny fate this once, to bring one angel home

He wouldn't let her shed any more tears.


	2. Tenchi Bridge

**Below is sort've actually dialog from the episode 39-43, it won't always be like this, I decided to play it by the books to make things seem real and interesting, and let fate change as we follow the story.**

With Team 7: Tenchi Bridge

Captain Yamato was nervous, they were supposed to be meeting with Sasori's spy, yet it was Orichimaru's top goon. Kabuto, and worse, Orichimaru himself now stood before him.

"Kabuto.. I'll fill you in later about this child later on.. " Orichimaru smirked towards his lacky, before gleaming at Yamato, "For now.. Why don't _you_ signal to the three baby rats behind you to come on out…?" Yamato winced, and widened his eyes which only made Orichimaru seem to chuckle, ' _So he must've known all along..'_ Yamato thought and clenched his jaw before he raised his hand to give the signal to the three behind him and within mere seconds the three glitched before him, all crouched and posed for the threat.

"Well it's you again.." Kabuto smiled towards Naruto, taking in his slit pupils, the boy was definitely on the edge of his control, his acknowledgement only seemed to infuriate the jinchuuriki more. Though Orichimaru's eyes were less focused on the blonde, but more towards a pink-haired medic,

The same girl he had encountered all those ties ago in the forest of death, _My has she grown..Tsunade's little disciple.._ He gleamed, _and also the new spark of interest in the Akatsuki.. Say Pein, you won't scorn me for having a little fun now would you?.._ The snake sannin gleamed, "Mmm.. I know that face all to well…" he acknowledged towards the pinkette. "And it looks like the nine-tails tagged along~" He looked to Naruto then, "Well.. We might aswell have a little fun together aswell.." and watched how that seemed to anger the boy, "Let's find out who's gotten stronger.. You. Or Saaasuke~" He ss'ed in his snake-like tongue, "You.. Give Sasuke.. **BACK**..!" Naruto spat, his anger started to soar as all eyes jumped to him in surprise at the rise in chakra, as red started to outline the kyuubi-boy's body,

Sakura paled, becoming increasingly wary of her teammates anger, but couldn't help how her heart jumped at Sasuke's name.. This was their chance.. To take out Orichimaru and bring back Sasuke, to give him an opening to come home.

"It's not so simple as giving him 'back'.. " Kabuto spoke, as if reading her thoughts, "Really.. Your way off here.. Sasuke came to us at his own accord.." The silver-haired man said while adjusting his glasses and holding his arms out, "You can't dwell on the past like this, it's.. Unbecoming of a man.." Sakura's eyes widened, he was purposely trying to piss off Naruto,

"Shut up!" She spat, standing up for her precious teammate quickly, "You don't understand how people feel! Don't act like you do when your only cold hearted yourself!" she growled, though both Kabuto and Orichimaru seemed unphased, "If you really want to know about Sasuke then I'm afraid your just going to have to force it out of me." Orichimaru smirked, his eyes gleaming at the pinkette's anger, he wanted her to fight, he wanted to give the Akatsuki something to act on, "If your up to it…" He intrigued, Sakura's eyes widening at the man's words, _Is he.. Talking to me?_ And seemed to hesitate then, her eyes wide and not knowing how to react to such a thought, too surprised that she became oblivious to Naruto, who instantly took the snake-man's offer,

Before she knew it, wood from the bridge burst upward, catching both Sai and Sakura off guard as she let out a surprised gasp as her hands came up to block the bits of wood. Naruto had sped off, past Kabuto towards the awaiting snake, his claw-like hand ready to make a grab at the man who was sent flying from the bridge through a mile of trees in a moment.

With that done, he left the rest to marvel at the jinchuuriki's strength, and Sakura gaping in both surprise and confusion as she had yet to see such anger from her beloved best friend, 'Naruto.. What is this..?' She thought almost heart breakingly as when she looked over towards her best friend who was crouched like a beast, blazing red eyes with black slits, she didn't see her care-free friend, ' _What is this power?'_ Sai was both equally surprise as he gazed towards Naruto, observing the single tail of chakra that seeped up in bubbling red, but they all knew his next target. Naruto's blazing demonic eyes were staring right towards Kabuto.

"Naruto.. You've come a long ways as a jinchuuriki haven't you?" Kabuto observed, not yet seeming to care for the danger he was clearly in, "The power of the nine-tails gets stronger and stronger…" he gleamed, ' _This is the power the Akatsuki is gathering…'_ and smirked,

A sudden recollection of Lady Chiyo's words suddenly came to Sakura.. _'A jinchuuriki wields unimaginable power.. Granted as resiments from the beasts they so carry…'_ Sakura's eyes widened if more so already possible as she gaped at Naruto, taking in the dangerous look of his side-way glance, ' _Naruto is a..Since when..? How..?'_ She couldn't move, but only stare, fearing such red unimaginable chakra.. She wanted an explanation, had he kept this from her?

As all seemed oblivious to returning Sannin who calmly walked out from behind the forestry, slumped, "Your starting to act like a jinchuuriki…Aren't you boy..?" All not seeming to note the real damage he had taken until the man had raised his head, and all seemed to gasp, minus Kabuto at the sight of the man's face.. There was another face under the surface.. Like his skin had been peeled.. And yet, Orichimaru continued forward, back onto the bridge towards Naruto with a crazed look in his eyes.

"Now I see.." The snake-man gleamed, "That's why he was chosen to be your watch dog.." He referred to Yamato, who was watching him uneasily, "Seems like my experiment came in handy afterall.." the sannin praised,

' _Experiment..?'_ Sakura repeated, her eyes instantly looking back to Captain Yamato questionably, "Honestly.. The leaf village ought to be more grateful to me.." Orichimaru still smiled, before chuckling, "Wouldn't you agree my darling little test subject?" Captain Yamato growled, his glare hardening as he avoided Sakura's gaze purposely, though Kabuto didn't seem to get what Orichimaru was talking about,

"Test subject? .. Who exactly is this guy..?" he mumbled as he looked towards Captain Yamato as Orichimaru's hand came over his damaged but reconstructing face, "Years ago.. When I still walked among the fools of the hidden leaf village, I sought the power of a shinboi, who was not only the ultimate master of the wood style ninjutsu.. But the first Hokage who started it all.. Let's just say.. I bestowed a gift." and simply shrugged the rest off as his eyes jumped back to Naruto, his hand falling from his healed face, "You'd do great to test against my Sasuke…" he gleamed,

"You don't own him.." Naruto growled, two more tails started to emerge from the red chakra, **"SASUKE DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU- DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT SASUKE, LIKE YOU OWN HIM! NOT IN FRONT OF ME YOU ROTTEN BASTARD!"** Naruto raged, his demonic features turning more prominent. The air seared with the nine tail's blazing chakra, showing Naruto's anger as he was in dead stare with Orichimaru,

A giant hole forming in the wood beneath Naruto as the supports on the bridge that held the rail were bust and bent out of shape from the raging power, " _Interesting.."_ Orichimaru acknowledged, ignoring the rising danger, "No.." Yamato paled, eyeing the newly formed tails, and began to fear for their safety as Sakura looked to be shaking, her eyes wide on her teammate,

'This power.. I can feel it..' She trembled as she held her wrist, 'How could.. Anyone control such power…!' and her eyes widened in horror at Naruto's cry, the whole bridge blasting apart in mere seconds as Naruto made a lunge after Orichimaru, but her eyes widened as a body flew into her,Kabuto who was flailing with the raging wind and she let out a cry as her body hit the hard wood of the bridge sending her instantly unconscious as her vision flew, the last thing she heard was the raging wind against her screaming eardrums..

' _Naruto…'_


	3. Need

Pein stood alone on his balcony, rain pouring and seeming not to phase him as his ringed eyes stared calmly over his city, which was under his official protection.. His people saw him as god, they worshipped him as their lord, and Konan as their angel, the Akatsuki the god's _hands_ of which that protected them. He welcomed all sorts into his city, no one gave him the slip, for all who was touched by rain, criminal or not, was under his protection, as long as they do not bring their criminal ways into his fair city.

That's just how it was.

He felt every human, dead or breathing that was touched by his rain, even the animals, objects, it mattered none.

There were few that he wished to save.. As only days ago a certain pinkette was all he could bear to think about,

God will have his way, he will have Sakura under his protection.

"Pein.." A woman spoke up from behind him, his head turning to find Konan who stood a little off behind him, the rain merely enhancing her beauty as her form manifested from the paper that held her together, "You've been dreaming.." She acknowledged, but not referring to _this_ body "I'm.. Always dreaming Konan... You know that.." For he always dreamed of the world which was so out of reach.

"Not that.." And tilted her head, her eyes calm, and collected, as she started towards Pein, her hand coming to his shoulder, Pein inwardly sighed, he would not be able to lie to his angel, she would not allow him to do as such, "There is a girl.. Someone I want." He started, his ringed eyes dancing back over the edge of the balcony,

Konan frowned, _'A girl..?'_ and seemed to inch on, "And.. Who is this girl? What is she to us?" as it was unusual for a single person to weigh on Pein's center of thought for so long, "An angel.. One I wish to save." and seemed to turn his eyes back to Konan, his hands coming up to grasp her shoulders, as her brows furrowed in confusion, "I want her here Konan.. Like you stand by me, I wish for her with us as well.." his face never changing from his calm-look,

"Pein.. But she is not one of us." She took a step back, her eyes widening a bit, as she had long given in to Nagato, every whim and desire, but to bring another stranger among them, "We don't need another in the Akatsuki.. With Tobi all is complete" But she knew that wasn't what he had meant, "This girl is different, she won't be like them, but I wish to save her Konan.. Bid with me on this.." He seemed like he was pleading but his expression and voice never faultered, he never showed much emotion,

Konan frowned, gazing up at Nagato's ringed eyes, but yet, Yahiko's face, her beloved brothers… How could she deny them this? "And.. Who is this girl? What about her intrigues you..?" she said carefully, not fearing Nagato, but merely wishing to understand, she never denied him anything, and hardly questioned his orders, but she wanted him to make calm and careful decisions here..

Pein's eyes jumped back to the sky, "Haruno Sakura.. The disciple of the current Hokage.." He bluntly stated, catching Konan by surprise as her eyes widened, "Pein-" She quickly started, but was cut off by his sharp look, "I've seen her Konan, she does not belong with them." he stated, his mind not faltering, "But Pein.. That girl, she's so young.." as she questioned why he'd bring but a child here, "A kunoichi all the same Konan.. But she has a pure heart I wish not to be defiled." and turned his head and body away from her, his mouth clamped shut and Konan clearly at a loss, "Pein.. If she's loyal..-" she started, "I know.. But yet she is only loyal to the heart." He explained and started back to his office, catching onto Zetsu who phased out from the doorway to the balcony, "Loyal to the heart..?" Konan questioned to herself, not knowing what that was to mean, but knew Pein's patience had run thin,and decided not to question further as she started after Pein.

"Pein.." Zetsu stated, his head seeping from the doorway as Pein stopped to look at him, brows furrowed, "That' girl you've been so interested in… **A spy, Sasori's spy!** __Seems like **that traitor Orichimaru has found her before you.** " Both Zetsu's teased at once, their eyes playful as they caught how Pein's eyes seemed to harden onto them, "The Snake Sannin.." he mumbled, his gaze shifting onward, "At the bridge, **the Tenchi Bridge,** __Kabuto played Sasori.. **The spy used Sasori** , and the Kyuubi is going b **e** s **e** r **k** " Zetsu teased, and Pein frowned more if necessary,

"Pein.." Konan began, her eyes dancing from Zetsu to Pein, questioning what he was thinking then or if he wanted to act now, "Act fast Zetsu.. I want to know exactly what's happening.." Pein mumbled and began into his office, referring Zetsu to repeat what was currently happening at the Bridge, frustrated to himself that they had let Sasori use a spy in the first place, as he should've known from the start it would have been a trap, but yet he knew better to act now for the Jinchuuriki, so soon after the one tails.. "V **e** r **y** W **e** l **l,** " Zetsu chuckled, unphasing himself from the wall, as his eyes danced between the two as he found it so amusing that his leader had taken such an interest on such an ordinary girl, a child no less, an ignorant child as his clone was currently observing the battle field, and wondered just what mess he could rile up here…

"Mmmm, that girl you like so much.. I think the kyuubi might've hit her too hard, poor thing, _**stupid girl.**_ "

Both Konan and Pein's eyes jumped to Zetsu at once, Pein's ringed eyes wide, "Inform Deidara and Tobi at once.." Pein spat, recoiling from his office chair, "Pein? What are planning?" Konan quickly said,

"I have a change in plans."


End file.
